El nacimiento de una nueva vida
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Hipo y todos los berkianos tienen que adaptarse a su nueva vida, pero el cambio esta siendo duro para el jefe de Berk, quien aún no esta preparado para similar todo lo que le ha pasado en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, Astrid está ahí de nuevo, impulsándole a seguir adelante. Esta historia esta basada en la tercera película, así pues habrá spoiler. Por este motivo el argumento es corto.


**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**Traigo una historia basada en la última entrega de Como entrenar a tu dragón: El mundo oculto. Aviso de un muy posible spoiler. A ver, si lo leéis sabréis gran parte de lo que pasa. Si no la habéis visto, recomiendo no leerlo. Merece la pena verla sin contaminación alguna, quien pueda ir al cine, y quien no que se espere a verla de otra manera. Pero es una película tan mágica y maravillosa que saber qué podrá pasar sin verla sería lo peor que podríais hacer.**

**Quisiera comentar algo, vi la película el día de su estreno, y me emocione, lloré como un bebé y la repetí en VOSE al día siguiente. Volví a emocionarme, llorar y nada más salir quería volver a entrar. Esta es la última entrega, todo lo bueno y maravilloso tiene que acabarse en algún momento, yo aun no me hago a la idea, pero todavía quedarán las tres películas, la serie y mi peluche de Desdentado recordándome lo que he vivido como una auténtica realidad, porque sí, Como entrenar a tu dragón me ha marcado profundamente de una manera que nunca antes había pasado. Por eso desde aquí quisiera pedir a todos los lectores/escritores o aquellas personas que quieran escribir, pero no se animan, que llenen este foro de historias de Como entrenar a tu dragón, porque ahora que toda la saga ha terminado, necesitamos tener historias que revivan a toda la pandilla y que rememoren la saga. Tenemos que dejar vivir la saga aquí a través de los relatos que creamos.**

**Quisiera resaltar la necesidad de comentarios diciendo que os parece la historia, qué está bien y qué está mal, que os gusta, que no... No solo podéis darle a follow, fav, también podéis escribir algún comentario que me alegre el día y me anime a seguir escribiendo.**

**Por último, ItsasUmbrella te quiero dedicar esta historia, porque probablemente sea pesada contigo sobre esta saga, sobre lo que me gustan tus historias y sobre nuestro día a día y tu estas al pie del cañón, contestándome con una sonrisa y respondiendo con muchísimo cariño. Conocerte ha sido maravilloso y ha sido gracias a esta saga.**

**Pues bien, soltado ya una cháchara que se me ha hecho totalmente necesaria, os dejo a los que leáis este apartado personal que empecéis a leer.**

* * *

**El nacimiento de una nueva vida**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo que habían nombrado como la Gran Despedida, que en realidad fue cuando se despidieron de sus dragones, y ahora todos los berkianos estaban concentrados en construir un nuevo poblado. Los martillazos, hachazos, voces, órdenes y discusiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Se había decidido construir una gran aldea, el espacio disponible era inmenso y los pequeños riachuelos con agua que llegaban a las cascadas repartidas por los acantilados eran perfectos para construir sus casas cerca suyo y así aprovechar al máximo los recursos. Habían traído animales, y por las exploraciones que habían hecho los vikingos, había grupos de jabalíes y algunos pájaros grandes que no habían visto antes y que más de un berkiano quería probar. El agua y las grandes extensiones de tierra facilitarían mucho cultivar la tierra y tener diferentes vegetales para consumir. Lo mejor era la estructura, la cual hacía que el lugar fuera perfecto para ser defendido e impenetrable. Si alguien quería atacar, ellos los verían a una gran distancia gracias a la altura y posición. Ya habían establecido el perímetro para las torres de vigilancia, y un grupo de vikingos estaban ideando los mejores métodos para crear caminos seguros y escondidos en caso de emergencia. Los transportadores compuestos de cuerdas, balsas de madera y manivelas que él mismo había ideado para subir y bajar por las distintas elevaciones de terreno funcionaban bastante bien y hacían más rápido y fácil moverse por allí. En definitiva, esta nueva isla donde habían decidido establecerse era maravillosa en todos los aspectos importantes, las vistas además también enorgullecían a los vikingos.

Hipo podría asegurar que el asentamiento en Nuevo Berk iba bastante bien. Ahora mismo, él estaba parado sobre lo que sería el tejado de la nueva herrería, el cual llevaba construyendo desde que se había levantado, Bocón ya no estaba en forma para subirse a sitios altos a dar martillazos. Además de que prácticamente lo había criado junto a su padre y quería facilitarle todo lo posible la transición. Soltó un extenso suspiro mientras miraba la gran cantidad de terreno a su alrededor. Habían dividido toda la superficie habitable y cada vikingo estaba construyendo las nuevas viviendas o las zonas comunes, ayudando a otros, y creando lo que iba a ser la nueva estatua de Estoico. Todos habían acordado que Estoico fue un gran líder, y especialmente para él un gran padre, quien había mantenido a los berkianos vivos durante años y quien había realizado un fabuloso trabajo como jefe, así pues había un acuerdo unánime que dejaba claro que fueran a donde fueran, siempre habría un recordatorio de su padre y jefe. Luego tendrían que hacer un gran edificio para establecer un nuevo gran salón donde reunirse y celebrar los acontecimientos más importantes, sería un trabajo arduo y extenso ya que aquí no podían aprovechar las cuevas como habían hecho en Berk.

Hipo se dejó caer sobre las maderas del nuevo tejado, los berkianos ahora preferían celebrar grandes fiestas al aire libre puesto que no nevaba nueve meses y granizaba los otros tres. Al parecer el cambio del clima, y poder ver el cielo abierto había calado a base de bien en los pobladores de su aldea. Todos estaban contentos, trabajando, silbando, cantando, celebrando… él no había oído ni una queja o alguna charla sobre Berk. Sobre echar de menos el que fue su hogar durante siete generaciones, el lugar donde muchos habían nacido, crecido y posiblemente hubieran querido elegir ese lugar para cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Repaso con la mirada los lugares cercanos a él. Gothi atacaba con su bastón a Eret, quien prácticamente estaba construyendo el hogar de la curandera y mujer sabia del pueblo, al parecer Gothi quería una casa por todo lo alto en la nueva villa y estaba siendo realmente quisquillosa, quería espacio para sus remedios, plantas medicinales y para atender a los vikingos, además quería más amplitud para acoger a la que sería su sucesora, alguien había extendido el rumor de que sería Brusca y el pánico había cundido en la aldea de una forma bastante rápida proporcionándole innumerables dolores de cabeza. Hipo aún daba gracias a todos los dioses por la tajante negativa de Gothi. La anciana dejo a un malhumorado Eret por los repentinos y constantes cambios en los planos para ir a ver a Bocón, a quien puso desde primera hora a tallar estatuas de sus Terrores Terribles, quienes estarían vigilando su puerta y recordándole buenos momentos cuando convivían juntos.

\- ¡Mi torre de los verdaderos hombres será la mejor, eh Valka!

Las voces a su derecha le hicieron palmearse la cara, Hipo no comprendía como Patán seguía a su madre y la molestaba a cada rato, ahora más desde la Gran Despedida. Estaba seguro de que su madre había hecho algo, tal vez sin querer, para animarlo a continuar inútilmente con sus esfuerzos, pero cuando se lo comentaba, ella reía a carcajadas y negaba con la cabeza. A él le entraban escalofríos al pensar en su madre y Patán como amigos. Sin embargo, ella se había adaptado de maravilla a la civilización, y durante ese tiempo había sorprendido a todos con su agilidad, su fuerza y su despreocupado y carismático carácter, todos tenían un recuerdo muy diferente de cómo fue Valka antes de perderse con los dragones.

Los gemelos habían decidido vivir por su cuenta, en una cabaña cada uno separado del otro, lo cual había causado una gran conmoción en la pandilla. Luego empezaron a construir sus hogares, justo habían empezado a construir una cabaña al lado de la otra sin darse cuenta. Hipo llevaba una semana oyendo las quejas estúpidas de ambos. Patapez se estaba encargando de recopilar toda la información que tenían sobre dragones para releerla y sellarla por orden del jefe, estaba tan atareado y también nervioso que al parecer su casa aun no tenía ni cimientos puesto que no quería dejar atrás ningún conocimiento dragonil. Ahora Patapez llevaba siempre un bolsillo en su ropa donde colgaba un pequeño peluche de bebé gronckle que Valka le había hecho cuando se hizo evidente que echaba de menos al pequeño bebe que habia estado cuidando a todas horas.

Las demás casas avanzaban con bastante rapidez y a pesar de las disputas por el terreno y las quejas sobre cómo era la mejor manera de construir, Nueva Berk estaría completa en como mucho dos meses, las casas de los berkianos estarían en semanas. Pero eso tenía al jefe muy preocupado, cuando todo acabó, nadie echó de menos a Berk o nadie se había quejado del cambio. Los berkianos habían aceptado con asombrosa rapidez una serie de eventos que se habían producido en un periodo corto de tiempo, eran vikingos tozudos que cuando podían se quejaban y amotinaban. A él le preocupaba que no quisieran molestarlo tras decir adiós a su mejor amigo ya que era de sobra conocido la estrecha relación de ambos y estaba seguro de que a él se le notaba la falta de Desdentado a leguas, pero aun después de eso era el jefe, ¿no? Por encima de su situación personal, él estaba para discutir temas importantes no tonterías sobre si tener cinco rocas en tu parte de la parcela era mejor que tener un árbol o sobre hermanas gemelas molestas que siempre están incordiando. Sin embargo, el asunto de los dragones había pasado a ser un poco tabú entre ellos, todos querían recordarlos pero a su vez no querían hacerlo. La mezcla de buenos recuerdos y de la triste despedida estaba presente aun en cada habitante, y muchos de ellos habían decidido dejar algún tipo de recuerdo de sus dragones, algunas estatuillas o figuras en sus casas que le recordaban a los que consideraron miembros de sus familias.

El muchacho levanto la vista hacia el cielo azul, claro y despejado, el clima era diferente aquí, los nubarrones no solían tapar la vista, de noche era una auténtica maravilla ver todas las estrellas brillando sobre ellos. Realmente muy diferente al, normalmente, oscuro y sombrío tiempo de Berk. Además, le hubiera encantado explorar la isla con Desdentado, podrían haber descubierto miles de cosas nuevas del que era su actual hogar. Juntos, como siempre habían estado explorando nuevas tierras. Un ruido le saco de su ensoñación, giro la cabeza para ver a Astrid subiendo por una cuerda hasta el tejado de la herrería, donde él estaba.

\- ¿Qué hay milady?- Hipo la vio sonreír hacia él y luego tantear el tronco base del tejado, como si temiese que fuera a caer ¿Acaso dudaba de su trabajo como constructor de viviendas?- No soy tan malo, ¿sabes? En Berk reconstruimos muchas casas antes de llevarnos bien con los dragones, y luego construimos aún más cuando convivíamos con ellos. He aprendido mucho de construcción durante estos años.

Ella se rio de sus palabras mientras le hacía burlas, Hipo cerró los ojos mientras su compañera se aseguraba de que el tejado estuviera bien construido, ¿había mencionado ya cuán diferente sería todo ahora? Tendrían que sobrevivir por si solos, sin dragones. Antes lo habían hecho sin ningún problema, pero fue antes de ser el mejor amigo de un dragón y de conocer todo lo que podías realizar montado en su lomo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Hipo extendió la mano, invitándola a acompañarlo y a sentarse a su lado- Creía que ayudarías a tu padre con la casa.

\- Lo hice, la gran parte de la casa y su estructura fue hecha por mí, mi padre está orgulloso. Sin embargo, mi madre me estaba informando que esa no es la casa que debería estar construyendo, ya sabes lo del complot- señaló con la cabeza a Bocón, quien cada vez que podía intentaba hacerles cambiar de idea sobre el matrimonio. Aún tenía miedo de que ella cambiara de opinión- Pero me tuve que ir porque hay algo que me preocupa- Astrid se sentó en el tronco, a su lado, pero algo por encima y empezó a entretejer pequeños mechones de su cabello- ¿Sabes qué podría ser ese algo?

\- No, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea -él intento girarse, pero ella le mantuvo la cabeza firme, mirando hacia el extenso mar que se extendía más allá de los acantilados- Iba a preguntártelo pero con todo el lío…

\- Tú, Hipo. Tú eres quien me preocupa- ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras ella terminó una segunda y minúscula trenza que quedaría escondida entre toda la mata de cabello de su novio- Desde… bueno, ya sabes- suspiró pesadamente. Los recuerdos aun tenían a todos los berkianos al borde de las lágrimas. Incluso a ella- Desde que los dragones se fueron estás ausente, como ido. Caminas por el acantilado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Nunca escuchas de seguidas, te pierdes en tus pensamientos y no hablas de nada que no sea estrictamente necesario, como si ocultaras tus pensamientos. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Yo estoy preocupada por ti.

\- ¿En… en serio? Porque yo estoy bien, quiero decir, todos hemos perdido algo que era valioso; nuestro hogar, a nuestros compañeros, nuestra vida como la conocíamos. Pero somos vikingos, nos reponemos de las pérdidas y empezamos de nuevo. Eso es lo que aprendí en mi infancia de mi padre.

\- Hipo- esta vez fue ella quien giro de la manera más suave posible la cabeza de su acompañante y le miro a los ojos- Está bien que llores, todos hemos llorado. Yo, que soy la mejor guerrera lo hice, Eret quien pretende que nada le afecta, Bocón que dice que estar sin un dragón que se dormía cada medio segundo es mejor, Patán… Este último es sumamente molesto y ruidoso, ¿lo sabías?

\- ¡Oh sí que lo sé! Pero no creo que sea más ruidoso o molesto que Patapez- él la interrumpió con una sonrisa en su cara, luego apoyo su cabeza en las piernas femeninas, sabiendo que a la rubia no le molestaría.

\- Casi tanto diría yo, aunque en su mayoría se ha aceptado bastante bien, ¿no crees? - ella siguió su sonrisa, pero su mirada tenía un toque de nostalgia. Empezó a pasar la mano por el pelo castaño y fino de su prometido, despacio, masajeando suavemente su cráneo y enredando los dedos en hebras de fino cabello. Lo que hacía cada vez que tenía problemas o cuando los berkianos le atosigaban tanto como para dejarle un terrible dolor de cabeza.

\- No estoy triste- él cerro los ojos y se dejó hacer- Puede sonar desalentador, pero era lo que los dragones necesitaban. Aquí aún tienen enemigos y la amenaza de los cazadores, aunque en menor número, todavía continua. Berk estaba colapsado de dragones- levanto la mano de una manera muy teatral pidiendo silencio- Por favor, no le digas a Bocón que acabo de admitir que tenía razón. Desdentado era el alfa, ¡Tú lo viste en el Mundo Oculto! ¡Era el rey! -Hipo volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, esta vez triste- Probablemente forme una familia, ¡qué sé yo de la vida amorosa de los furia nocturna y como se relacionan! Él, más bien ellos, todos, necesitaban irse. Vivir sus propias vidas y no llevar gordos, apestosos e inútiles vikingos y ayudarnos a hacer cada mínima cosa. - el chico cayó en sus palabras después de hablar y de que ella levantara una ceja, empezó a hipar nerviosamente y a removerse del sitio en el que estaba sin saber por qué había dicho lo que había dicho- ¡No quiero decir que tu seas así! Eres lo contrario, ya sabes, tu cuerpo es justo co-como… y bueno, no hueles mal para nada o a aceite de pescado como otras vikingas que lo usan para sujetarse el pelo, o… ¡Dioses! ¿Debería callarme de una vez no?

-Si, yo creo que es una buena idea parar aquí.

Astrid oyó a Hipo refunfuñar por lo bajo, sabía a donde quería llegar y no le importaban sus palabras. En el fondo el muchacho solo quería intentar superar toda la situación de la mejor manera posible, así como había superado tantísimas otras situaciones como aquella. Solo necesitaba tiempo y alguien con quien desahogarse. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no lloraría delante suya, así era él, no lloraría frente a ella, su madre o cualquier otra persona, pero seguro que lo haría justo en algún rincón escondido de Nueva Berk, luego le tocaría a ella encontrar ese lugar para poder estar con él o consolar a su pareja cuando desapareciera. Desde que asumió el rol de jefe no le gustaba mostrarse débil e indefenso ante nadie y mucho menos siendo el compañero del dragón alfa. Una estupidez dado que todos sabían cómo era su jefe y ninguno se arrepentía de tener un jefe así, Hipo era muy… Hipo, pero siempre sabía qué hacer. Lideraba con aplomo y justicia y nunca se echaba hacia atrás ante nada. A pesar de lo que él pudiera pensar, era tan bueno como su predecesor, aunque le costara entenderlo.

Tras un largo silencio en el que no había dejado de acariciar la cabeza del hombre, fue Hipo quien hablo primero.

\- No estoy triste, estoy preocupado- el muchacho había abierto los ojos y le miraba fijamente. Se incorporó quedando frente a ella- Mira esto. Mira todo Nueva Berk.-Hipo removió los brazos abarcando todo el terreno a su alrededor- No hay quejas, nadie echa de menos Berk, todos aceptaron como si nada mudarse. ¡Aceptaron dejar ir a sus dragones! ¡Todo por mí! Y… y… no hay quejas o….

\- ¿Hipo? - ella le apartó el pelo de a cara. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de remordimientos, dolor y pérdida. Astrid sintió pena por él, todos en el grupo eran tan jóvenes, los vikingos podían tener una esperanza corta de vida, pero cuando eran apenas niños se vieron obligados a aprender a luchar y matar dragones para sobrevivir, habían crecido viviendo situaciones extremadamente peligrosas y luchado con enemigos mayores que ellos que matarían sin contemplación y solo eran unos críos comparados con Estoico, Valka o Bocón. Hipo posiblemente era quien peor lo había pasado ya que poseía un alma pacifista y no le gustaban los conflictos, aun así, fue nombrado jefe entre todo ese caos y con la pérdida de su padre reciente, y solo era un niño que estaba cambiando a adulto. No fue por el camino fácil y ella podía entender a la perfección todas sus dudas y sus temores- ¿Estas culpándote de algo?

\- N-no sé- el empezó a gesticular con los brazos nerviosamente - Ya sabes que esto me viene demasiado grande, tal vez mi idea fue mala desde un principio - bajó la cabeza frustrado mientras apretaba el martillo que había sostenido todo este tiempo.

\- Yo no creo eso- Astrid le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le obligó a verla- Todos están contentos, a todos nos gusta este nuevo hogar. Hipo eres y serás un jefe maravilloso. Solo date la oportunidad de confiar en ti. De confiar en los berkianos.- ella cogió una de las manos de él y la puso sobre su corazón. Luego ella fue quien llevo su mano al corazón de él- Confía en mí. Cofia en nosotros. Nunca te dejare caer, ¡los berkianos no dejaremos caer a nuestro jefe!

\- Sabes, muchas cosas empezarán a ser diferentes aquí. Tendremos que sobrevivir a la vieja usanza. Cazando y pescando por nosotros mismo, lucharemos para proteger este nuevo hogar, y todo sin nuestros dragones respaldándonos- negando con la cabeza volvió a admirar todo lo que llevaban construido a su alrededor- Todo será nuevo durante una temporada, y yo no sé qué hacer, como establecernos en una nueva tierra. No sé cómo hicieron nuestros antepasados para crear de la nada, desde cero, una aldea entera y prosperar generación tras generación. Yo siempre había contado con Desdentado en mis planes. Siempre he confiado en que habría un dragón transportándonos, ayudándonos a construir algo, a llevar algo o simplemente comiendo por aquí.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, somos vikingos. Duros vikingos que no se echan atrás ante la adversidad. Y tú aprenderás a liderar aquí, tienes a tu madre, tienes a Bocón, nos tienes a nosotros, y sobre todo tienes todo el conocimiento que tu padre te enseñó- Astrid junto dulcemente su frente con la de él- Podemos empezar de cero, aquí, y vivir por nuestra cuenta sin ayuda de ningún dragón. Y tal vez, no sé, talvez no es mala idea que nosotros…

\- ¿Es-estas diciéndome lo que creo que estás diciéndome? - después de un tenso silencio y de haber dejado caer esas palabras, él le realizo esa pregunta tras darle un beso en la frente y separarse mínimamente de ella- Po-porque creo que fuiste tú quien dijo que no es-estábamos preparados, yo... ¡a mí no me hubiera im-importado, tú sabes! Y yo no… ¡Oh, Odín, esto es duro!

\- Hipo, no te preocupes. Empezaremos de nuevo poco a poco. Cuando esta aldea esté completamente terminada, cuando cada casa esté construida y cada vikingo de Nueva Berk establecido, podremos empezar tú y yo. Juntos- Hipo le miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, nada extraño teniendo en cuenta como ella había estado evitado esta conversación de él, Bocón o cualquier otra persona hasta ahora- Hipo, nosotros hemos perdido a alguien valioso en nuestras vidas, más de una vez me atrevería a decir, pero podemos unirnos y superar esta pérdida y las que tengan que venir, juntos. Entonces llegará el día en el que nos sintamos orgullosos de lo que somos y lo que hemos conseguido, y podremos mostrarles a nuestros hijos, a los hijos de nuestros hijos, a todos los niños que vivirán en Nueva Berk cómo son realmente los dragones y cómo nos ayudaron en el pasado. Podremos narrarles las miles de aventuras que vivimos junto a nuestros mejores amigos. Nosotros cambiaremos al mundo y lo que piensan las demás personas sobre los dragones.

Hipo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, el cual se empezó a mojar un instante después. Ella extendió una sonrisa mientras abrazaba y acariciaba al que sería su compañero de por vida, aquel niño inútil y llorón había cambiado a toda una aldea y aunque ahora era el habitante más valioso allí, aún seguía siendo un llorón, pero a pesar de eso se había ganado el título de jefe con méritos. Y todos los habitantes de Berk, mejor dicho, Nueva Berk, apoyaban al cien por cien a su líder.

Hipo tardó unos largos minutos en serenarse, en dejar de llorar y secar los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas. Ahora tenía una bonita sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos reflejaban esperanza y agradecimiento.

\- Gracias- él le dio un beso en la pequeña nariz- No sé cómo lo haces, pero siempre sabes cuando estoy mal y siempre sabes animarme, hacerme ver el lado bueno de la vida. Sin ti nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tú me apoyaste cuando descubrí a Desdentado, tú me ayudaste a convencer a los chicos sobre poder entrenar a los dragones, me acompañaste a ver a Eret para que nos llevara con Drago sabiendo que era una misión suicida y oponiéndote a mi padre, viniste conmigo a la batalla y me consolaste tras la muerte de mi padre. Y ahora... gracias a ti pude luchar contra Grimmel para salvar a los dragones y Desdentado está a salvo, ¡con su pareja! y todo gracias a tus palabras- Hipo detuvo su voz para poder respirar profundamente- Tú eres quien guía mi camino, quien me apoya incondicionalmente, aunque no siempre tenga la razón. No sería quien soy si tú no estuvieras aquí para mí. Te estoy eternamente agradecido por todo milady.

-Yo solo quiero tu felicidad, Hipo- Astrid envolvió sus manos con las callosas y masculinas manos de él- Nunca te dejaré solo, afrontaremos todo lo que nos depare el futuro unidos. Como pueblo, como vikingos... como pareja.

**FIN**

* * *

**Me alegro de haber terminado la historia, mucho. Muchísimo. Más que nada porque no veo nada puesto que he empezado a llorar copiosamente tras escribirla, y repasarla. En serio me imagino algo así, no sé Hipo siempre será Hipo y ahora ha perdido algo que le dio razón a su vida y tiene que enfrentarse a un gran cambio, lo imagino medio colapsado. **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado y os haya gustado, también espero ser la única que ha llorado al leer esto. **

**¡Un gran saludo a todos!**


End file.
